


Minor Kiss for Minor Characters

by peptobismolbird



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Lavender team - Freeform, The Minor Characters, purple team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peptobismolbird/pseuds/peptobismolbird
Summary: The lavender team, snowed in from their original plans, decide to play a few games to pass the time! But there's a little more at work than just games. Mary swore that before the holiday break, she would show Avery how she felt about her, and she meant to keep to her word.





	Minor Kiss for Minor Characters

**Author's Note:**

> You guys remember Mary, Avery and Blair, right? The minor characters with the lavender sashes?   
> probably not  
> they're on the wiki tho

It was Friday night and things were going quite as usual in the purple team dorm. Blair was sitting behind Mary on her knees, brushing and braiding her long, luscious hair while Mary was intently watching one of her many, many films from her collection. It was something that Mary absolutely insisted on, she didn’t want to be apart from any of her movies, there was nothing she adored more than how she adored film. Well, there was one thing she adored more than film, but the girl her eyes were on had no idea. That girl was Avery, who was sitting cross-legged on her bed, reading another one of her boring books. At least, Mary assumed that it was boring, though she was sure it must have been enjoyable for Avery. Although it wasn’t the holiday season quite yet, Mary was already watching one of her favorite films of the season, the Nightmare Before Christmas. If you got her started on talking about why it was so great, well, you wouldn’t hear the end of Mary ranting about it.

But it wouldn’t be long before Avery would return home for the holidays, leaving Blair and Mary with the dorm without her. For both of them, going back home wasn’t something they were too keen on doing just yet. Regardless of that, Avery was going home for the holiday season of their second year, and Mary had feelings that she needed to confess. She convinced herself that she would do it before the break the year prior, but she chickened out just before the moment arrived. She had to do it this year, she couldn’t stand it anymore. It wasn’t as anyone in the school thought down on it, at least nobody Mary cared about, and even the most popular girl in the school came out to be gay, to nobody’s surprise. Hannah and Barbara were dating now as well, and Mary was starting to feel that she really needed to step up her game before somebody else took Avery away. And Mary had a plan this time that was absolutely foolproof, and Blair was going to help her execute on it.

“Hey! I have a great idea, since there’s too much snow to go out, we should play a game instead. It’ll be really fun.” Blair suggested as she finished her intricate braid with Mary’s hair, a braid that was supposed to look like dragon scales. And it did.. Sort of. Either way, it was still something pretty. Avery hadn’t looked up from her book yet.

“But the.. The movie.. I.. Guess I’ll finish later. What kind of game?” Mary sighed, wishing that Blair had at least waited until the movie was over, but paused it anyway. This was something that she wanted more than the movie, and the movie would be there when she got back.

“I was thinking, I mean if you want, we could play never have I ever. I heard that a lot of the groups have done it at least once. It’s supposed to be kind of fun. Although the original game says you’re supposed to drink.. I’m sure there’s something else we could do instead.” Blair turned around and sat down delicately on the ground.

“I.. You’re kidding, right?” Avery bookmarked her page and shut her book, lifting an eyebrow at Blair. When Blair shook her head no, Avery reluctantly came down from her bed and sat down on the floor with the other girls. “Alright, fine. What’s the punishment or whatever you call it?”

“Well, I don’t know if it’ll be great, but… I did buy a lot of really, really disgusting flavored Jelly Beans to prank people with..” Mary trailed off with a devilish chuckle, crawling over to her bed and pulling from underneath it a large box of a variety of disgusting jelly beans. She set the box in the middle of the circle the three girls had formed. “How about eating one of these things?”

“Oh that’s abhorred, why would.. Yeah, alright. I guess that works.” Blair turned up her nose at the sight of the Jelly beans, provoking laughter from the other two girls. “I guess I can start, uhm.. Never have I ever.. Stolen food from the school kitchen.”

“Oh come on!” Mary sighed dramatically, reaching into the box and grabbing one of the beans. Reluctantly, she eats it, her face twisting and turning before she begins to cough. “Oh, okay, yeah, that was bad. I don’t know what that taste was but it wasn’t a good one. Right, yeah.. Me next, uhm.. Never have I ever kissed a girl.”

For a moment, nobody in the circle moves, but finally.. Avery reluctantly and very slowly reached into the box and ate one of the beans. Her face twisted and eyes narrowed, then washed it down with water. “Never have I ever sat down and watched six three hour movies back to back for any reason.” She said with a slight glare, but more of a mischievous smile.

“I feel targeted in this game, can I go back to watching a movie?” Mary complained, but Blair shook her head. “Fine, fine..” She grumbled, reaching into the box and eating another one of those nasty little jelly beans.

“Hmm… Never have I ever..” Blair started, and with a slight wink unnoticeable to Avery, she continued, “Never have I ever had a crush on my best friend.”

It took a moment, but surely enough, Avery and Mary reached for one of the beans from the box at the same time, their hands brushing together. Blair was grinning, naturally, but Avery and Mary were blushing heavily as the retracted their hands, and eating the jelly bean that would make the both of them gag. Things were starting to go a little more according to plan.

“Never have I ever had a crush on a teacher.” Mary huffed, her face still dusted a soft and delicate pink.

“That was one time! It was weird and we all acknowledge now that it was weird!” Blair jumped to her own defense as she reached into the box and chomped onto the jelly bean as she ever so slightly pouted.

Avery couldn’t help but chuckle just a little bit, before placing a finger to her chin as she thought of what she might say, “Never have I ever borrowed someone else’s money just to buy more clothes, despite having a massive amount of clothing.”

“Okay, you know what, you can’t just call me out like that, too! I really wanted that scarf, it was pretty..” Blair sighed, reaching into the box. Then, of course, her look of disappoint quickly became something a little more sly. “Hey, Avery, truth or dare?”

“What? We aren’t even playing that game.” Avery was taken aback for a moment, and lifted her eyebrow in question.

“We are now, Mary has no objections~” “Hey you didn’t even ask me if~” “Like I said, Mary has no objections.”

“Alright, yeah, okay. Fine. Uhm.. Dare.” Avery decided that dare would be the best option out of the two, considering she didn’t want Blair asking any nosy questions as she often did and she most certainly did not want to eat another one of those god-awful beans.

“Cool! I dare you to kiss Mary!” Blair smiled widely and devilishly, while Mary, who was about to take a sip of water, ended up spilling some of the water onto herself. Avery, however, her eyes went wide.

“Can I pass?” Avery asked hopefully. She was sure that Mary had no interest in this whatsoever, judging by her less than elegant reaction to the idea. Blair might have had her own ideas about how things were, but this was just a little much. Mary did have an interest in this, though, and hearing that Avery wanted to pass on that dare, well.. It didn’t feel too good.  
“Fine.” Blair said and handed her some of the beans, which she swallowed in a hurry. It was then Mary’s turn to dare.

“Avery.. I dare you to kiss me.” She said nervously, eyes darting back and forth, her face flushing a deep and beautiful red as her hands shook. Avery was at a loss for words.  
“You didn’t.. You didn’t even ask me to pick!” Avery squeaked.

“Well I dare you to kiss me anyway!” Mary’s voice was quivering, nervous and breaking into a higher pitch. Avery, not knowing how else reply, awkwardly crawled forward over to where Mary was sitting, and for a moment, the two girls stared at each other. This was happening, more than naturally, while Blair had a massive grin on her face. When the two finally pressed their lips together, it clicked, and they didn’t want to part. When Avery pulled gently away, Mary, in an overwhelming surge of joy practically tackled her to the ground, resting on top of the other girl, and kissed her deeply. When this happened, Blair was clapping.

“So when’s the wedding and can I help get the dresses?” She asked with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> is it purple team or lavender team  
> I have no clue


End file.
